A Week of Skies
by Imo-chan
Summary: Heero and Duo's lifetimes pulled into one "week" of experiences. If you blink, you'll miss the shounen-ai.


Umm... I really don't know what this is.  
  
It came up behind me and BIT me. .  
  
Warnings: badspelling!Duo, philosophical!Heero, crazy!Imo, switching POVs (except for double-heero near the middle).  
  
Dirty frogs want to feed on crane,  
  
Poor scum hope for great happiness in vain.  
  
Look at yourself in some ditch water, do!  
  
What great deeds can be done by the likes of you?  
  
Can snow fall in mid-July?  
  
Can the sun rise in the western sky?  
  
- Wang Kuei and Li Hsiang-hsiang  
  
1  
  
- A Week of Skies -  
  
  
  
* Sunday (sun)  
  
Today, I imagined I watched the sun rise in the east. The light came on, like a white flash – a gunshot – across the metal sky, but to me it was a rising. Here, we are instantly awake, like a pinprick of time. On Earth, the sun rises in the east. It sails across the sky like a ship and rests at the other end of the arc.  
  
I have never seen the sun, but that is what it does. It is inspiration and it is infallible.  
  
  
  
* Monday (moon)  
  
today solo payntid me a moon on the wall with sum wite chawk he stol frum sum guy on the korner. he sad that its lik a big wite curcel and it glows lik a gravyrd. i wachd it all nit untill solo tolded me to sleep becaws it wasnit gonna go anyweres.  
  
wat if it rains toomaro?  
  
  
  
* Tuesday (fire)  
  
I saw the sun in her eyes, and it rose in the east.  
  
And when the fire ate her all up, like a crumbling monster, I would have screamed to change the direction of the arc.  
  
  
  
* Wednesday (water)  
  
i went back to the alley where solo died because i am stupid and i like to punish myself. i am alone now, and im tired of fighting memories and all i need now is a hint that im still me and that i survivd all this stupidnss for a reason. i thought wanted to pretend that these nice people didn't change anything, everything's the same, but i couldn't because that's a lie. i am changed and im new and i have to have been put here for a reason other than to suffer and kill people i think are nice.  
  
solo's moon is gone. i remeber it rained the day after and washed the paint away and i said it was a stupid moon if it didn't know any better than to stick around for a few more days. solo laughed at me and said i was the stupid one, because it wasn't the real moon anyway.  
  
im going to see the moon. the real moon. im going to steele a ticket or sumthing and go out into space and see the moon.  
  
  
  
* Thursday (tree)  
  
He gave me a machine today and showed me how to make it move. It was like shaking the roots of a tree and making the branches sway to my own music. It has strength and power and fire, and all in my hands. I must admit I am scared of the potential presented here. There is too much I do not know about the world to be able to control such a thing. It is like holding a sack full of wind and not knowing where to release it.  
  
Desert, sea, forest, sky?  
  
  
  
* Friday (gold)  
  
Today I met a child with strange eyes. She had the sun in them, but it was inversed, as if it rose up and down instead of all the way across. She wanted me to tell her things, and explain things I myself do not understand. She had gold hair, like sun and metal. She said my name as if it was my own.  
  
There was this other child. He was loud and everywhere, like wind. He did not know my name, like me, but it did not seem to bother him. He has the power I do, but he is not worried with the world. He had something strange and silver-coloured in his eyes. It rose in a backward arc.  
  
  
  
* Saturday (earth)  
  
God Mother Allmighty, I met this guy today, and he's like nothing else I've ever seen. He's not nice, and he's not kind, and he doesn't laugh but he's like me. I wanna help him, change him, because I can tell, he's been like I was since his beginning.  
  
He bleeds and doesn't flinch. He jumps and just lets himself fall. He's absolutely crazy, I know, like me. But he's got a wish inside him just like me and I bet to God Allmighty he's never seen his.  
  
He doesn't like help, and I know he's gonna run away, cause that's what I did when I was scared and still the old person I was before I changed... I mean... aw, you know. So I guess I can wait for him, because you can't rush people into things like this. Can't rush people into big changes they'r not ready to see yet. I just waited until the fake moon was washed away. Don't know what he wants, but I wanna help him so bad I'd give up anything if he asked. If it would help.  
  
  
  
* Sunday  
  
Today, I watched the sun rise in the west.  
  
- fin -  
  
aaaa... hahaha...  
  
gah.  
  
There really is nothing to say about this one... is there? 


End file.
